


Кодекс-драбблы

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, CanonAU (a bit), Codex - Relationship, Cody loves Rex, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rex loves Cody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов про Коди и Рекса со Star Wars One String Fest и не только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хоть раз в жизни меня послушай (1)

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку с 4 тура однострочников: 4.23 Коди|(/)Рекс, "Хоть раз в жизни меня послушай"

Коди одевается, аккуратно и быстро, проверяет броню: правый наплечник никак не хочет вставать на место, сидит как-то неплотно, неудобно. Неправильно. 

Рекс долго смотрит на его мучения, а потом все-таки подходит, голый и злой, перецепляет пластину — наплечник садится как влитой сразу же — и не отпускает Коди, держит за плечо, смотрит прямо и очень сердито.

Коди знает, что это просто оптический эффект, но все равно залипает на мгновение, глядя, как от ярости глаза Рекса становятся золотыми. 

\- Хоть раз в жизни меня послушай! - Рекс старается говорить спокойно, но получается плохо, голос, чуть севший, хриплый, его выдает. - Я не прошу тебя саботировать выполнение приказов, или как ты там это назвал вчера. Просто если кроме Кеноби тебя припишут еще к кому-то, прикажут что-то — не торопись, ладно? Не делай, как я. Выясняй. Спрашивай. И не надо так на меня смотреть, - он резко мотает головой, будто отсекая незаданный вопрос, - у кого хочешь, у того и выясняй, тебе в каждом командном центре кто-нибудь что-нибудь вечно должен, пошевелятся немного. 

Коди невесело улыбается и кладет руку Рексу на поясницу, притягивая его ближе. Он знает, можно в сотый раз сказать, что никто не виноват, что Рекс не виноват уж точно, и что он сам запомнил Умбару не хуже — но это не поможет. Наверное, некоторые вещи лучше просто оставить, как есть, - думает Коди и отвечает:

\- Ладно.

А потом коротко целует Рекса и выходит за дверь.

Через час на мостике «Бдительного» генерал Кеноби говорит ему, что они отправляются на Утапау.


	2. Хоть раз в жизни меня послушай (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще одно исполнение на заявку 4.23 Коди|(/)Рекс, "Хоть раз в жизни меня послушай"

\- А потом мелкая с нами бегала за жестянкой, которая одну бомбу с вирусом стащила. Представляешь, мы полудохлые всем отрядом, кто остался, ищем маленького дроида на здоровой базе. И сенатор Амидала не отстает, сразу видно, знает толк в развлечениях. 

Рекс смеялся, размахивал руками, пытаясь изобразить то ли дроида, то ли коммандера Тано — Коди так и не понял. Он, если честно, и не слушал почти, просто не мог. Только сидел на жестком низком диване и вглядывался в лицо Рекса, стараясь (и боясь) найти там темно-синие следы. 

Снимки всех тех, кто был в лаборатории на Набу, все еще стояли у него перед глазами. 

— Коммандер Коди, вызывает капитан Рекс, прием, — Рекс хлопнул Коди по плечу, — ты там приказы в уме повторяешь, что ли, начиная с самого первого?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Коди, — только не приказы, а отчеты. Медицинские. Тебя три дня назад должны были на медстанцию отправить для восстановления. 

— У них и без меня дел хватает, — Рекс улыбнулся, — и я уже в порядке, сам видишь. Никакого синего.

— Точно.

— Да брось, Коди. Ничего же не случилось. Все целы, кто там был. Вакцина сработала, все нормально. 

Он еще продолжал что-то говорить, когда Коди приложил палец к его губам и попросил очень тихо:

— Хоть раз в жизни меня послушай. Пожалуйста. — Рекс замолчал на полуслове — больше от неожиданности, Коди был уверен, и он продолжил: — в следующий раз, который, зная тебя, случится суток через тридцать, не позже, постарайся подхватить что-нибудь излечимое. Лучше бы, чтобы ты вообще ничего не подхватывал, и под бластеры не совался, но…

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Рекс, быстро наклонился и прикоснулся губами к его губам, — и пропустить все веселье? Нашел дурака. 

— Так я и думал.


	3. 79-й

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 5.27 Коди/Рекс, другие клоны. Делиться ожиданиями по поводу предстоящей первой увольнительной и походе в Кантину 79. Рейтинг: R. Плюшки автору за собственический поцелуй Рекса, уволокшего Коди куда-нибудь в тёмный угол.

— А еще, — размахивает руками Блай и чуть ли не облизывается, — говорят, там есть тви'лечки, которые не прочь провести с тобой вечер. Если хорошо попросишь.

— Ну ты-то в просьбах понима-а-аешь, — со значением тянет Рекс, и, оглянувшись на Коди, подмигивает ему.

Конец фразы тонет в хохоте: история о том, как Блай три недели бегал за Альфой и выбивал право пойти в увольнительную с подгруппой Зета-один, да не куда-нибудь, а именно в «Семьдесят девятый», еще не успела никому надоесть. 

Коди и сам с трудом сдерживает усмешку, вспоминая громкий мат вконец задолбавшегося Альфы, которого Блай, казалось, не опасался вообще ни капельки. Видимо, ему было действительно очень нужно. 

— А ты чего туда так рвешься? — Бакара хитро, с прищуром смотрит на Блая, опасно свесившись с верхнего яруса, — паршивого бренди не терпится попробовать? Или у тебя там свидание?

— Со всеми дамами сразу, — гогочет Эппо, — Блай у нас гигант. Ну, теоретически.

Коди слушает их перепалку еще немного, но вскоре уходит. Его зачем-то вызывает к себе Альфа.

Рекс догоняет Коди у тренировочного полигона, там, где у камер начинается короткая слепая зона, обнимает его, запускает руки под тунику и быстро, жадно целует, прижав к прохладной стене коридора.

— Ты же ни за что не пропустишь увольнительную, верно? — спрашивает он через минуту. 

Дыхание Рекса тяжелое, сбившееся. 

Коди улыбается:

— Ну должен же кто-то за тобой присматривать. 

Рекс легко прикасается губами к губам Коди, прощаясь, и уходит, но не может не оставить за собой последнее слово, и до Коди, почти скрывшегося за поворотом, доносится негромкое:

— Вообще, "кто-то" не подойдет. 

Когда Альфа распекает Коди за первое на его памяти опоздание, тот очень старается сохранять виноватое выражение лица и искренне вслушиваться в нотации, но получается плохо: из головы никак не выходит, что свидание, кажется, завтра все-таки у него.


	4. 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 5.32 Коди|(/)Рекс, приказ 66. Боль, тлен, безысходность.

— ...выполнить приказ 66.

Голограмма пропадает. 

Коди позволяет себе помедлить еще несколько секунд. Мысли ясные, четкие. Нет ничего лишнего — приказ словно вычистил все из головы, оставив только самую суть. 

Они были созданы для этой работы. 

Коди вспоминает про световой меч Кеноби потому, что его наличие усложняет задачу. Усложняет, но не делает невозможной. 

Он подносит комлинк к губам и произносит:

— Выполнять. 

Пояснений не требуется. Каждый из солдат двести двенадцатого штурмового батальона знает, что значит это короткое «выполнять», знает — и делает требуемое без колебаний. Оптическая система шлема уменьшает яркость вспышек, и Коди не отворачивается, смотрит, как взрываются боевые дроиды, как несколько десятков слаженных выстрелов прошивают зверюгу Кеноби насквозь. Самого Кеноби он не видит.

***

Через сутки по стандартному времени, после того, как Коди наконец отзывает поисковые отряды и докладывает человеку, чье лицо скрыто капюшоном, что тело генерала Кеноби не обнаружено, наконец приходит усталость. 

Сил Коди хватает только на то, чтобы выключить голопроектор. Он замирает, так и стоит, опираясь на левое колено и опустив голову, и не может подняться. Руки кажутся такими тяжелыми, словно на них прицепили АТ-ТЕ — по одному на каждую. Ясность в голове сменяется вязкой, медленной какой-то мутью. Думать — почти невозможно.

***

Коди хороший солдат. Он эффективно действует, бережет своих людей, выполняет приказы и никогда не спорит с начальством. Миссии сменяют друг друга, с брони пропадает краска, а среди знакомых до последней морщины лиц братьев появляются новые, совсем непохожие на них. 

Коди хороший солдат. Коди адаптируется, привыкает, служит — потому что это именно то, для чего он был создан. 

Коди хороший солдат. Поэтому очень редко, когда все в казармах стихает и остаются только мысли, снова четкие, снова его — но уже совсем не однозначные — Коди сжимает руки в кулаки и повторяет про себя:

— Он ушел до Приказа. Он справился. Рекс в порядке.

Главное — поверить.


	5. Первая встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку 5.28 Коди|(/)Рекс, первая встреча. Хэдканоны, использованные в тексте фика, подцеплены у Дэй <3

— Эй, урод белоголовый! 

Он разворачивается мгновенно, едва услышав сердитый окрик, поднимает руки, сжатые в кулаки. Если честно, Шестьдесят Седьмой даже удивлен, что они продержались так долго — вся тренировка на полигоне прошла почти спокойно, к нему никто не лез, только косились издалека. И даже напарник не стал задавать дурацких вопросов, когда Шестьдесят Седьмой стащил на мгновение шлем. 

Он знает: его партию не любят так же, как не любят голубоглазых. Они не отличаются от других ничем, кроме цвета волос и цвета глаз — неважная мутация, побочный эффект, как говорят каминоанцы, — но остальные, обычные клоны стараются держаться от них подальше. Вроде бы, это всех устраивает. 

Шестьдесять Седьмого обычно это устраивает тоже, но сегодня — другой случай: один из тренеров решил, что настало время в деле проверить, как же он сказал… «Взаимозаменяемость клонов из разных партий». И отправил его к «двойкам» — самым правильным, как поговаривали, и самым дисциплинированным. Оказалось, что нейтралитет работает ровно до тех пор, пока клоны из его партии держатся вместе. Он подозревает, что с голубоглазыми это работает точно так же, и что от неодобрительных взглядов можно перейти к хорошей коридорной драке за стандартный час. Или быстрее. 

Шестьдесят Седьмой скалится:

— Дво-о-оечки, — тянет он, пытаясь разобрать, кто именно из плотной толпы совершенно одинаковых парней его окликнул, — обидно вам, что, как вы там сказали, какой-то урод белоголовый вас сделал на полигоне?

— Ты сделал? Да если бы не наш брат, ты… — из задних рядов на него выдвигается клон с разбитой губой, он зол, он готов драться, но Шестьдесят Седьмой не может вспомнить его, как ни старается, — сейчас посмотрим, как ты держишься один.

Разбитая Губа подходит близко, встает, почти упираясь лбом в затылок Шестьдесят Седьмого, и до него наконец доходит — это из той связки, которая шла на полигоне вровень с ним и напарником. Вообще, сначала они шли впятером, все вместе, но потом незаметно разделились на две группы. Кажется, даже захват верхней точки те трое начали одновременно с ними, вот только Шестьдесят Седьмой успел быстрее, потому что напарник точным, скупым огнем прикрывал его снизу. А из этих вроде бы кто-то упал. То есть, поправляет себя Шестьдесят Седьмой, не кто-то, а вот этот, Разбитая Губа. 

Он смеется:

— Ну посмотри, — и едва успевает увернуться от тяжелого удара справа. 

Разбитая Губа двигается быстро, но он все равно быстрее — подныривает, уворачивается, и почти достает его левой рукой по челюсти, но тут на весь коридор раздается уверенная команда:

— Прекратите! — окрик действует на всех, кроме Шестьдесят Седьмого, клоны тушуются, отходят от него. Разбитая Губа исчезает за одинаковыми спинами. — Эй, ты в порядке?

На плечо Шестьдесят Седьмого ложится теплая ладонь. 

Он оборачивается, на этот раз медленно и спокойно, хотя все еще готов дать отпор:

— Вообще-то, — говорит Шестьдесят Седьмой, глядя в лицо своему недавнему напарнику, — я его почти сделал.

Тот кивает, соглашаясь, но в ответ произносит другое:

— Вообще-то, если ты до сих пор не знаешь, в чем я, правда, очень сомневаюсь, — напарник оглядывает Шестьдесят Седьмого откровенно оценивающим взглядом, — за драку полагается как минимум выговор. Хотя, — он неожиданно улыбается, сдержанно, но Шестьдесят Седьмому все равно хочется улыбнуться в ответ, — наверное, здесь бы выговором не обошлось.

— Да не тронул бы я его, так, проучил, — смеется Шестьдесят Седьмой.

— Зря, — напарник произносит это не осуждающе, скорее — просто констатирует очевидный для него факт. — Ссоры ухудшают эффективность…

— Взаимодействия, ага, — перебивает Шестьдесят Седьмой, — я знаю. Только не думаю, что с этим можно еще что-то ухудшить. 

Напарник качает головой:

— С этим надо не ухудшать, а разобраться. 

— Ну так и я о том! — подмигивает Шестьдесят Седьмой. Ему определенно нравится этот парень. — Кстати, спасибо. Если бы не ты, я бы до верха не добрался. 

— В этом и смысл напарников, верно? Прикрывать друг друга.

— Точно. Кстати, мы вроде так и не познакомились, да? Я — Шестьдесят Седьмой, из…

— Сложно не понять, откуда ты, — напарник снова улыбается, едва заметно, самым краешком губ, и представляется по всей форме: — Клон-кадет два-два-два-четыре.

— Два-два-два-четыре, — фыркает Шестьдесят Седьмой, — ты всегда такой зануда, Двадцать Четвертый?

— Нет, только когда мой отряд проваливает задание. 

— Проваливает? Мы же справились.

— Мы — да, — Двадцать Четвертый тянет его за собой по коридору, — ты и я то есть. Этого мало. Работать должна вся пятерка. 

— Но ты же сам прикрывал меня, — Шестьдесят Седьмой удивленно крутит головой, пытаясь понять, куда они идут, — не их.

— Ну, — Двадцать Четвертый останавливается у лифтов, — ты был эффективен, твоя тактика позволила частично выполнить миссию, но, — он серьезнеет моментально, враз, и Шестьдесят Седьмой как завороженный следит за этой переменой, — потерь должен быть минимум. Восьмерка, тот, с которым ты чуть не подрался, полез догонять тебя. И сорвался.

— Да, я уже понял, — понимающе хмыкает Шестьдесят Седьмой и думает, что слышать такой вроде как выговор странно, но совсем не обидно. Тем более, что этот Двадцать Четвертый говорит дельные вещи. — Ладно, я налажал, он налажал, понятно. И что ты предлагаешь?

— Пока ничего, — Двадцать Четвертый пожимает плечами. — Хотя нет. Пока предлагаю обед. 

В столовой они расходятся, но перед этим Двадцать Четвертый берет с него обещание, что если Шестьдесят Седьмого вызовут к ним снова, он не будет просить о смене отряда. 

Шестьдесят Седьмой радостно кивает в ответ: он уверен, экспериментов с ним и двойками после сегодняшнего провала больше не будет.

***

Его прикрепляют к отряду Двадцать Четвертого на следующий день. 

Провожая Шестьдесят Седьмого на полигон, Двадцать Четвертый выглядит каким-то немного слишком воодушевленным, и Шестьдесят Седьмому нисколько не хочется спрашивать, почему. 

Возможно, потому что он и так догадывается. 

Во всяком случае, когда последняя дверь отъезжает в сторону, открывая небольшое помещение, в котором уже стоит насупленный Восьмерка и еще двое клонов, Шестьдесят Седьмой даже не удивляется, только недоверчиво смотрит на Двадцать Четвертого:

— Серьезно?

— Вполне, — кивает тот и надевает шлем, — пошли, парни. У нас еще одна попытка. 

Когда платформа начинает медленно двигаться вверх, Шестьдесят Седьмой говорит, глядя куда угодно, только не на Восьмерку:

— Он у вас всегда такой упрямый?

Восьмерка кривится в ответ:

— Это — еще не упрямый. Ты его на теории не видел, — он мнется секунду, но потом резко дергает головой, как будто решает что-то для себя, и спрашивает: — А как ты в прошлый раз обошел переднуюю турель, ту, которая справа? Она меня срезает каждый раз.

Шестьдесят Седьмой усмехается про себя и легко хлопает Восьмерку по спине:

— Слушай, в общем, надо использовать то укрепление…

***

За мгновение до того, как симулятор боя прогружается и на них несется первая волна дроидов, Шестьдесят Седьмой ловит на себе довольный взгляд Двадцать Четвертого. 

Он подходит ближе к краю платформы, становится плечом плечу с Двадцать Четвертым, и улыбается ему:

— Стоит попробовать, да?

— Точно, — отвечает Двадцать Четвертый, — стоит попробовать. 

Не сразу, но у них получается.


	6. Песок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Суровое детство на Камино, опять хэдканоны, ООС наверное, пафос и штампы). Для Дэй с любовью и вот этим вот всем <3

В центре клонирования на Камино всегда поддерживается оптимальная температура.

Седьмой знает значение этого слова, но не уверен, кому именно температура должна казаться оптимальной. Каминцам, наверное, потому что он, да и остальные — почти все клоны из его партии и нескольких других, — постоянно мерзнут. Тепло бывает только на тренировках и в столовой, и еще — Седьмой прячет улыбку за датападом, думая об этом, — когда удается встретиться с Четвертым, которому наоборот все время жарко.

Сегодня в жилом отсеке как-то особенно мерзко. Седьмой лежит в своей капсуле, почти целиком завернувшись в плотное, но все равно слишком тонкое одеяло, и задумчиво смотрит на карту галактики. Он ищет теплые планеты, на которых мало воды — Татуин и Джеонозис подходят под критерии поиска лучше всего — и прокладывает по три маршрута от них до Камино.

Конечно, Седьмой понимает, что, когда придет время, его отправят туда, куда будет нужно, а не куда ему захочется. Но сейчас это кажется не слишком важным. Он заканчивает расчеты и тянется за датападом, вызывая на экране статьи о выбранных планетах.

Прежде, чем заснуть, прижавшись щекой к ярко светящемуся экрану, Седьмой успевает прочитать, что на Джеонозисе бывают необычайно сильные песчаные бури, а земля и скалы там красно-рыжие от мелкой пыли.

***

Теплые, покрытые песком планеты не дают Седьмому покоя. Он думает о них постоянно, прокручивая в голове сухие строчки из пояснительных статей к голокартам. Седьмой запоминает их наизусть, он может слово в слово рассказать про осадочную горную породу, про рыхлость и размер песчинок, но эти данные ничего не объясняют, не позволяют представить, что это такое — песок. Так что Седьмой ищет Четвертого, ловит его за рукав в стерильно-белом, полном яркого света коридоре, тянет за собой на боковую галерею, ту, где редко-редко бывают каминцы, и спрашивает:

— Эй, Четвертый, как ты думаешь, песок — он какой?

— А справочник тебе на что? — Четвертый смотрит на него прямо и строго. От такого взгляда обычно затихают все знакомые Седьмому «двойки», но на него самого он давно не действует — Седьмой знает, что Четвертый умеет смотреть по-другому, и если подождать (и, может быть, сделать что-нибудь смешное), он забавно наморщит нос, как будто хочет чихнуть, а потом улыбнется.

Седьмому нравится, когда Четвертый улыбается.

— Ну это ску-у-учно, — тянет он, — ты лучше расскажешь.

Четвертый вздыхает:

— Твердый, наверное. И мелкий. И жесткий, как осколки пластоида, только не такой острый. Нагревается еще хорошо, — он замолкает и прижимается носом к транспаристилу.

Четвертый не спрашивает, зачем ему знать про песок. Догадывается, наверное. Или думает, что это не важно.

Седьмой становится рядом с ним, так, что почти задевает правой рукой теплый бок Четвертого, и тоже смотрит в окно. Там, снаружи, сине-серое небо и такой же океан, огромный,неспокойный, с высокими волнами, на которых каким-то чудом держатся шапки грязно-белой пены. Волны ритмично, равномерно накатываются на темные платформы, облизывают их и возвращаются обратно, будто притягиваясь друг к другу. Седьмой знает, что Четвертому нравится океан, очень, но сам он не то чтобы боится его... Просто иногда Седьмому кажется, что вода вот-вот дотянется до них, просочится сквозь транспаристил и пластоид, найдет какую-нибудь маленькую щель — и Типока-сити вернется в океан насовсем.

Нет, вода — это не для него, думает Седьмой и кивает своим мыслям. Он хочет куда-нибудь, где тепло и песок. А про океаны, моря и все такое ему будет рассказывать Четвертый.

Обязательно будет.

Седьмой повторяет это про себя, забираясь на ночь в спальную капсулу, и потом, еще и еще, каждый вечер. Простая формула «мне — песок, Четвертому — вода, потом рассказать» помогает успокоиться и не думать о волнах океана вокруг. Седьмой твердит про себя про песок и воду, и жалеет только, что кадетам никак не разрешают спать по двое — они с Четвертым легко поместились бы в капсуле вместе, он уверен в этом, потому что однажды, давно-давно, сто тридцать дней назад (он до сих пор считает, отмечая каждые десять короткими зарубками на потолке капсулы), Седьмой пробрался к Четвертому.

Ему тогда приснилось, что вода уже здесь, что Типока-сити сейчас затонет вместе с ними, и он проснулся, мокрый и дрожащий, а потом вылез из своего отсека, прошмыгнул мимо задумавшегося о чем-то Девяносто Девятого и нашел капсулу Четвертого в секции «двоек». Тот не спал. Сидел на краю постели, свесив ноги вниз, и просто смотрел на него — долго, наверное, целую минуту — а потом приглашающе махнул рукой. Вдвоем было не тесно, просто чуть меньше места, чем обычно, зато очень тепло.

А еще в ту ночь Седьмой больше не видел никаких снов.

***

Лежа на животе в скальной расщелине и глядя, как арену Петранаки, на которой меньше суток назад сражались с какими-то тварями генералы-джедаи, накрывает рыжее облако песчаной бури, Рекс обещает себе, что обязательно найдет Коди и расскажет ему, что на самом деле, песок — это полное дерьмо.

Может быть, думает он, пытаясь разглядеть в плотном мареве перед собой хоть что-то, и понимая, что не помогает даже навороченная оптика шлема, вода окажется лучше.

А если нет — они попробуют воздух.


	7. 4 раза, когда Коди называл Рекса "капитан" или "сэр" и один, когда Рексу это понравилось (и бонус, который вообще про другое)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пг-13 за одну фразу, опять хэдканоны, вообще это должен был быть фик типа 5+1, но этот формат проклят, я никогда в него не смогу =)

1

— ... будем на точке через пару минут. Не жадничайте, коммандер, мои парни тоже хотят размяться.

— Вас понял, капитан,— Рекс, понадеявшийся, что на этот раз все обошлось, разобрал тихую усмешку Коди даже сквозь помехи и потрескивание комлинка, — То есть, сэр. Конец связи. 

Рекс отключил связь и укоризненно покачал головой. 

Это начинало надоедать. 

Они вернулись с Риши трое стандартных суток назад, а Коди все еще не перестал дразнить его, вворачивая «капитан или сэр» в речь при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Правда — и за это Рекс был искренне Коди благодарен — когда они были только вдвоем, или переговаривались по закрытому каналу, и никто не мог услышать такое странное обращение коммандера к капитану. 

2

В первый раз это случилось почти сразу после Риши. Коди просто подошел к нему на крейсере, протянул идеально вычищенный диси и поблагодарил:

— Спасибо. Отличная штука.

— Не хочешь завести себе парочку таких? — спросил Рекс, возвращая бластер в кобуру на поясе. — Ни разу меня не подводили. 

— Я подумаю над вашим советом капитан, сэр, — бесстрастно ответил Коди.

Рекс вытаращился на него, и заметил, что Коди едва сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Коди, ты чего?

— Ну, — протянул тот и улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть, но Рекс увидел, — вдруг рядом будет проходить кто-нибудь из шайни. Надо же поддерживать твой авторитет. 

Впервые за долгое время Рекс не нашелся, что ответить.

3

На Корусанте стало только хуже.

— Будешь в «Семьдесят девятом»?

— Не сегодня. Парни там отдыхают, не хочу портить им увольнительную. 

— Файрфек, совсем забыл. Завтра? 

— Завтра — да. 

— Восемь часов по корусантскому?

— Так точно, сэр. 

— Коди.

— Капитан. 

— Коди!

Коди козырнул, потом хлопнул Рекса по плечу и пошел в сторону казарм, где расквартировали двести двенадцатый. Рекс молча смотрел ему вслед и гадал, кому что надоест быстрее: ему — возмущаться, или Коди — дразнить его. 

4

— Ты уже определился, как предпочитаешь? — спросил Коди следующим вечером, когда они сидели за дальним столиком в «Семьдесят девятом» и планомерно — и совершенно восхитительно, по мнению Рекса, — надирались. 

Рекс подавился кореллианским. 

— Предпочитаю что? — откашлявшись, спросил он, глядя на абсолютно серьезного, даже строгого какого-то Коди, который сидел с таким лицом, как будто от ответа на его странный вопрос зависел как минимум успех Седьмого Небесного на следующей миссии. Или даже, подумал Рекс, посмотрев на Коди еще раз, не Седьмого Небесного, а всей ВАР.

— Как что? — ответил Коди, спокойно и открыто глядя ему в глаза, — капитан или сэр, конечно. Как к тебе обращаться.

— Чтоб тебя ранкоры драли, коммандер, — расхохотался Рекс и со стуком поставил стакан на столик, подзывая бармена, и попросил его повторить заказ. — Я-то думал... 

— Что я о судьбах галактики с тобой буду тут разговаривать? — понимающе улыбнулся Коди. — В другой раз, ладно? С капитаном и сэром — это более важный вопрос. 

— Меня, — сообщил Рекс, отобрав у Коди стакан, на дне которого плескалась светло-янтарная жидкость, — очень интересует другое. 

Коди пожал плечами: «излагай» — перевел для себя Рекс.

— Шутить одну и ту же несмешную шутку много раз подряд на специальных коммандерских тренировках учат, или ты сам по себе такой талантливый?

Вместо ответа Коди забрал у официанта-дроида их виски и опрокинул в себя обе порции одну за другой. 

А потом снова улыбнулся, широко, весело, и как-то хитро, и предложил:

— Хочешь, — он опустил руку под стол и осторожно погладил Рекса по колену, — я буду чередовать?

+1

Хриплое и тихое «капитан» еще долго после той ночи на Корусанте звучало у Рекса в голове. И нисколько его не раздражало.

_Бонус_

Они были в полной заднице.

Лаборатория на третьей луне Джеонозиса взлетела на воздух шестьдесят стандартных минут назад. Еще две минуты спустя Рекс доложил на «Решительный» об успешном выполнении боевого задания и запросил эвакуацию. Запрос был принят сразу же.

— Расчетное время прибытия — пятнадцать минут, — проворчал Рекс, меняя заряд в диси, — где они, эти пятнадцать?

Жестянок было много, атаки шли почти непрерывно и — Рекс оглянулся на импровизированный медпункт, разбитый под прикрытием скалы Киксом и Кориком — на ногах оставалось слишком мало парней. 

Они, конечно продержатся, но лучше бы транспорту появиться побыстрее.

Камень, из-за которого он стрелял по жестянкам, разлетелся в мелкую серую пыль. Рекс отпрыгнул в сторону, перекатился по твердой земле — и выругался, не заботясь о том, что его голос по открытому каналу сейчас слышат все. 

На противоположный конец небольшого круглого плато выкатились четыре дройдека. За ними ровной механической шеренгой выстраивались БСД. 

— Перегруппировка, парни! — скомандовал Рекс и поднял бластер, — ЭМИ-гранаты наизготовку. 

Откуда-то сверху по дроидам ударили лазерные пушки. Рекс отдал приказ стрелять по готовности, и улыбнулся, услышав в комлинке шлема бодрый рапорт кого-то из ребят Коди:

— Такси до «Решительного» прибыло, капитан, сэр!

— Вы вовремя, парни, — Рекс на мгновение поднял голову, глядя на громоздкие силуэты зависших над плато лэтти. 

— Как всегда, — спокойно отозвался на общей частоте сам Коди. — Грузите раненых, Рекс, мы вас прикроем. 

— Не сомневаюсь, сэр, — ответил Рекс, отдавая новые распоряжения Корику и Киксу, — нисколько не сомневаюсь.


	8. Орто-Плутония

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> лолканон (снова), хэдканоны (удивительно, да?), Камино окончательно превратилась в Диснейленд, пафос и штампы, ну все как всегда).

В казарменной душевой всегда были холодные стены.

Обычно Коди это не волновало, но сейчас, после первой флэш-тренировки в «нестандартных», по выражению Альфы, условиях, ему казалось, что даже от пластоидной обшивки стен исходил крепкий, до костей пробирающий мороз.

Коди и не догадывался раньше, что на полигонах центра подготовки можно было воссоздать не только особенности местности, но и температуру.

Он зябко переступил с ноги на ногу. В воздухе душевой еще висело плотное облако пара: совсем недавно здесь грелся весь отряд. Замерзшим — нательные костюмы берегли клонов от переохлаждения, но не избавляли от неприятных ощущений, а регуляторы температуры внутри брони Альфа включать запретил, — оказался не только он, но остальные, наверное, справились с холодом быстрее. Или — Коди досадливо поморщился — просто не обратили на него внимания.

Вылезать из-под душа не хотелось. Вода текла по плечам и спине, такая горячая, что соприкосновение ее с кожей было почти неприятным, но почему-то Коди не становилось теплее. Холод словно бы шел изнутри, выталкивал из легких влажный теплый воздух, подступал к шее и горлу. Когда Коди случайно задевал рукой или боком твердую поверхность стены, холод внутри соединялся с холодом снаружи, и теплая водяная преграда переставала иметь значение.

Почувствовав, как кожа опять покрывается мурашками, Коди медленно выдохнул, выключил воду и быстро вышел из душевой. В небольшой и абсолютно пустой раздевалке вроде бы стало чуть лучше. По крайней мере, здесь можно было не касаться стен.

***

Рекс зашел в раздевалку в тот момент, когда Коди на третий, наверное, раз, вытирал уже неприятно-влажной тканью полотенца покрасневшую кожу.

— Эй, Коди, ты в столовую собираешься вообще? А то там без тебя всё...

— Потом, — Коди отложил полотенце в сторону и потянулся за штанами от термокостюма. — Мне нужен еще заход.

— Тебе нужно пожрать и поспать, — Рекс подошел к нему и обнял, плотно прижавшись к спине. — И лучше именно в такой последовательности.

— Рекс. Зайдут, — Коди вывернулся из рук Рекса быстрее, чем сообразил, что, собственно, делает. К холоду прибавилось отвратительное, какое-то сосущее чувство сожаления, но здесь — да он с ума сошел, здесь вообще ничего было нельзя.

— Не зайдут.

— Датчики, — кивнул на белый, без единого отверстия для вентиляции или освещения, потолок Коди.

— Датчики, — Рекс снова оказался рядом, легко притянул Коди к себе, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. — Не камеры. Здесь только регулятор температуры и, — он аккуратно поцеловал Коди в уголок рта, — стандартная система оповещения.

Ладони Рекса, лежавшие на пояснице Коди, казались горячими.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Девяносто Девятый рассказал. Странно, да? — Рекс отстранился немного, не убирая рук, и нахмурился. Между бровями обозначилась короткая вертикальная полоса. Коди знал, что у него самого, когда он сердится или чем-то недоволен, появляется точно такая же морщина, и все лицо становится будто бы четче, острее — но все равно не мог перестать разглядывать Рекса, потому что его мимика была другой. Она отличалась немного, почти незаметно, но Коди бы просто не смог перепутать его лицо ни с чьим другим из братьев.

— Странно что?

— Лучше всего Типоку знает тот, на кого никто не обращает внимания.

— Основы маскировки, — пожал плечами Коди. — Слиться с…

— Окружающей средой, да-да, — нетерпеливо кивнул Рекс, — эту лекцию Альфы я запомнил.

— И остальные, — улыбнулся Коди.

— И остальные.

Последние слова Рекс произнес прямо ему в губы.

***

— Как называлась эта планета?

— Что? — Коди не сразу понял, что Рекс имел в виду.

В голове все еще звенела счастливая пустота, но Коди казалось, что если он сосредоточится, то сможет вспомнить — нет, снова ощутить, как Рекс касался его, целовал везде, как заставил забыть про выматывающий, неприятный холод.

Обычно Коди старался не думать об этом, сам не зная почему, просто запирал эти мысли на замок — до следующего раза, до следующего не совсем случайного прикосновения — не то чтобы он боялся выдать себя чем-то, нет, Коди точно знал, что никто не подозревает про них с Рексом — просто потому, что они оба еще были здесь, на Камино, в группе Альфы. Но ему просто не хотелось лишний раз ничего прокручивать в голове, как будто от слишком частого обдумывания воспоминания могли потускнеть, истереться. Исчезнуть. И он берег их ну, на потом — то «потом», которое сам не очень хорошо представлял.

А сейчас все было совсем наоборот: даже сидя в столовой напротив Рекса, Коди не мог перестать прокручивать в голове произошедшее полчаса назад: тишину и пустоту раздевалки, жадные поцелуи Рекса, его руки, скользящие по телу Коди, горячее дыхание на губах Коди, и тепло-тепло-тепло, уверенное, спокойное, расходившееся от живота вверх.

— Шесть-семь вызывает Два-четыре, — Рекс потянулся через стол и не сильно, но чувствительно толкнул Коди в плечо. — Ты опять все перепутал. Сначала жрать, спать — потом. Так симулятор чего запустил Альфа?

Коди задумался, вспоминая. Альфа говорил название планеты. Точно, говорил, оно было красивое, двойное. Альфа еще ухмыльнулся, перед тем, как запустить программу на полигоне, и добавил, что им стоит привыкнуть к тому, что звучные имена часто прикрывают самое обыкновенное дерьмо.

Он снова оказался прав, конечно.

— Орто Плутония, — произнес Коди и разом допил остававшийся в кружке сладкий, еще почти горячий каф. — Планета в системе Пантора.

— Надеюсь, — хмыкнул Рекс, пододвигая к нему свою порцию, — я там никогда не окажусь.


	9. Звуки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> выдуманное воздействие выдуманных веществ, измененное состояние сознания, э как эксперимент.

Оранжевые наплечники мелькают среди смазанной зелени, сливающейся для Рекса в одно большое пятно, ровно в тот момент, когда третий дротик начинает действовать. 

— Вовремя, — успевает сказать Рекс, снизу вверх глядя на упавшего рядом с ним на колени Коди, — ты всегда вовремя. 

И отрубается.

***

Коди ходит вокруг него, светит в лицо фонариком на шлеме — включает-выключает, включает-выключает, делает паузу, короткую, длинную, каждый раз разную, а потом включает-выключает снова. 

_Щелк-щелк_ , слышит Рекс. _Щелк-щелк._

Он знает: этих щелчков нет. Автоматика шлема работает бесшумно, лампа загорается и гаснет, не издавая никаких звуков. 

_Щелк-щелк_ , отчетливо раздается в голове. _Щелк-щелк._

Холодный яркий свет неприятен, он колет и мешает, и Рекс закрывает глаза. 

_Клац._

Пластоид легко стукается о пластоид. 

Веки становятся прозрачными, потом исчезают, и Рекс видит, что Коди кладет — как он может это делать, ведь звук уже был — шлем на стол.

Пластоид к пластоиду. Рексу нравится думать эту мысль. Белое на белом, и оранжевое не мешает совершенно. 

_Шлеп._

Рекс с удивлением смотрит на собственную руку. Щека болит — он не чувствует этого, вообще не чувствует свое лицо, просто знает, что она должна болеть. И краснеть длинными, некрасивыми полосами. Рексу никто никогда не давал пощечин — а вот сейчас он ударил себя сам. 

Наверное, решает Рекс и повторяет замах, это имело смысл. 

_Цап._

Пальцы Коди крепко обхватывают его запястье. Рекс не может двинуть правой рукой, но он помнит, еще осталась левая. 

_Цап._

Ладонь Коди скользит по левому плечу, держит или гладит — Рекс не может разобрать. Ему кажется, что след от прикосновения горит на коже так ярко, что это видно даже сквозь костюм. 

Рекс поворачивает голову, медленно и неуверенно, как АТ-ТЕ со сломанной системой наведения, наугад. Он хочет посмотреть на свои наплечники, на свою броню, посмотреть и дотянуться, и надеть, и спрятать этот след, оставить его только для себя. 

И чтобы Коди не заметил. 

_Вуууп._

Коди держит его руки одной, а второй тянет откуда-то шприц и снимает колпачок ртом. Рекс знает, что дальше должен быть укол, но не ощущает его, не знает, где игла прошла сквозь кожу, потому что Коди зажимает колпачок губами, и сосредоточенно хмурится, и у него между бровей маленькая вертикальная полоса. Короткая. И капля пота ползет по виску, выбираясь из-под волос. И на щеке, прямо на хвостике шрама, лежит выпавшая ресница.

Рекс не может шевелить руками. 

Рекс снимает ее языком. 

_Бам._

Колпачок падает на пол. Звучит. Наверное. Рекс не знает. 

Глаза Коди — огромные, сияющие, золотые. 

Если приглядеться, в них можно увидеть зеленые и серые прожилки. 

И тонкую коричневую линию, кругом опоясывающую зрачок. 

Когда Коди придвигается ближе, его лицо заслоняет для Рекса все. 

_Шурх-шурх-шурх._

Что-то скребется на грани слышимости. 

Коди слишком близко, невыносимо, и Рекс прячется от его пристального, изучающего, изумленного взгляда. 

Надеется, что на этот раз веки не подведут. 

_Дзынь._

Мир вокруг пропадает, тонко звеня.

Последними, ширясь и заслоняя собой весь свет, переливаясь из золотого в черное, исчезают глаза Коди.

***

Голова болит. Гудит. Раскалывается.

Рексу кажется, что он слышит треск собственного черепа и влажное чавканье мозга, который словно затягивают в жесткую ячеистую сеть. 

Веки тяжелые-тяжелые, неподъемные, неподвижные, будто приклеены. Но он справляется. Открывает глаза. 

И встречается взглядом с Коди. 

— Ты в порядке? — звук его голоса пробивается к Рексу сквозь хруст и звон. 

— Буду. — говорить тяжело, горло как чужое, пересохло и болит, словно в него набился весь песок Джеонозиса, мелкий, рыжий и острый.

Вот только они не на Джеонозисе, и здесь нет песка.

— Неизвестный токсин, — Коди говорит коротко, отрывисто. 

Экономит слова — смеялись они раньше. Давно, на бело-прохладной Камино, когда вокруг еще были братья. 

Когда их еще было много. 

— Образец крови в лаборатории на крейсере, я ввел общие антидоты, — сообщает Коди и к губам Рекса прикасается твердое, — просто вода. Пей. 

Рекс пьет. 

Вода безвкусная, должна быть безвкусной, но он чувствует на языке соленое, горькое, сладкое — все сразу. 

Ощущения крутятся, как потерявший управление спидер в воздушном потоке. Рексу жарко-больно-холодно-холодно-холодно, и вода встает скользким комом в животе. 

Антидоты. 

— Сколько? — Рекс поднимает руку, обхватывает запястье Коди — было наоборот, он помнит этот жест, помнит! — и наконец-то болит щека. 

Ох. 

Коди молчит. 

— Сколько антидотов, Коди? 

Под пальцами бьется, ускоряясь, пульс. 

— Восемь. 

Все. 

«Спасибо», — хочет сказать Рекс. 

«Восемь — это все известные. Все, которые есть», — думает он. 

— Перестраховщик, — произносит вслух. 

И улыбается.

***

Глаза Коди — огромные, сияющие, золотые. 

Если приглядеться, в них можно увидеть зеленые и серые прожилки. 

И тонкую коричневую линию, кругом опоясывающую зрачок. 

Когда Коди придвигается ближе, Рекс перестает думать об этом — и просто целует его.

***

— Я же говорил, ты всегда вовремя.

— Рекс. Заткнись.

Рекс чувствует, как Коди смеется ему в губы.


	10. Следы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Херт/комфорт, лолканон (но формально пост-Кадаво), опять душевая, опять ангст (но все будет хорошо). Я помню про выносливость и стрессоустойчивость клонов, но в этом фике нет ни того, ни другого.

У Рекса на шее — след. 

Заметная, широкая полоса от ошейника. Коди ведет по ней самыми кончиками пальцев, осторожно, едва касаясь, чтобы не причинить боли. 

Рекс не хочет пользоваться бактой, поэтому след сам собой выцветает из черного в неприятный, страшный желто-синий. Еще четыре полосы — по две на руках и ногах, вокруг запястий и щиколоток — тоже медленно бледнеют. 

Сходят. 

Каждый раз, когда Коди видит эти следы, его руки безотчетно сжимаются в кулаки, и от ногтей на загрубевшей коже ладоней ненадолго остаются белые полукруглые отпечатки. В такие моменты он жалеет только об одном — о том, что не принимал участие в штурме Кадаво лично. 

Коди думает, что если бы знал, не только про Рекса, а вообще про весь этот «Центр перевоспитания», то получил бы от штурма настоящее удовольствие.

Эта мысль приходит раз, другой, третий, возвращается снова и снова, стоит только посмотреть на темные полосы на теле Рекса. Коди не стыдится ее. Есть вещи, которые нужно уничтожать, и для понимания этого ему не нужны приказы.

***

Они опять торчат на Корусанте. Перерыв должен быть коротким, четыре дня на докомплект отрядов очередной партией шайни и перегруппировку. Коди не любит Корусант, не любит отдыхать, когда другие воюют, но на этот раз радуется передышке. Она нужна всем, но особенно — генералу Кеноби, вернувшемуся с Кадаво с запавшими, какими-то по-нехорошему тусклыми глазами, и Рексу, который работает не меньше, чем обычно и делает вид, что все нормально, но то и дело машинально растирает запястья или тянется рукой к шее, когда думает, что никто не смотрит. А еще — Коди старается не придавать этому особого значения, но не обращать внимания не может тоже — после отбоя минимум по часу проводит в освежителе. 

Коди ничего не спрашивает, только ждет Рекса каждый раз, если есть возможность, и молча идет рядом с ним в сторону казарм по длинным серым коридорам.

***

Когда Коди возвращается с совещания с генералом, на Корусанте наступает ночь. 

В их — его, конечно его жилом отсеке, хотя Рекс остается здесь каждый вечер — темно и тихо, но за перегородкой, которая отделяет маленький угол с раковиной, снова течет вода. 

Рекс стоит, опираясь руками о пластик раковины, и смотрит, как тонкая струйка попадает из крана прямо в слив. Он до пояса голый, и Коди хмурится, замечая, что кожа Рекса снова влажная. Под ярким светом ламп на спине Рекса поблескивают мелкие капельки воды. 

Коди подходит ближе, обнимает Рекса, целует в шею, проводит губами прямо по еще заметной полосе. Ему кажется, что кожа слишком горячая и сухая. 

— Рекс. 

В зеркале, встроенном в нишу над раковиной, отражаются два усталых, неспокойных лица. 

— Я в норме, — Рекс сердито смотрит в зеркало, а потом разворачивается в руках Коди, прижимается бедрами к бедрам, животом к животу. Обнимает. Коди чувствует, как руки Рекса смыкаются у него на спине, — просто все время чувствую эту грязь, знаешь?

— Это пройдет, — говорит Коди и тоже начинает злиться. Тоже — на себя. «Это пройдет» не поможет Рексу, как не помогает горячая вода или соник-душ. — Ты же не дашь какой-то грязи себя победить? Альфа был бы очень расстроен. 

Шутка выходит так себе, но Рекс все равно почти смеется, коротко и забавно фыркая Коди в плечо. 

— Ну нет, я не могу расстраивать Альфу. Он и без этого…

— Не подарок, ага, — улыбается Коди. — Пошли. Тебе надо поспать. 

Рекс не спорит. Он выходит из-за перегородки первым, и Коди почему-то думает, что это маленькая, но все-таки победа.

***

Посреди ночи Коди просыпается от того, что в отгороженном углу снова включается свет. 

— Эй, Рекс, — произносит он тихо, зная, что Рекс все равно услышит. — Оставь. Иди сюда. 

Коди не умеет успокаивать (если вокруг не поле боя) и не очень хорошо умеет убеждать (условия те же), но он все еще может показать, должен показать Рексу, что все на самом деле в порядке. 

Кожа под губами действительно сухая и горячая, и слабо пахнет антисептиком. Коди целует невидимые сейчас полосы на шее, на руках, на ногах Рекса, рисует какие-то узоры пальцами и языком, и подчиняется, прикусывает, всасывает кожу, оставляя свои следы поверх, когда Рекс просит сильнее и ближе.

***

Они просыпаются от противного, впивающегося иглой прямо в мозг писка комлинка, и не успевают увидеться в оставшиеся три дня. 

И потом — еще два месяца.

***

Когда они встречаются на Решительном и наконец остаются одни, Рекс, едва оторвавшись от губ Коди, закатывает рукав форменной туники и гордо машет перед лицом Коди правой рукой. Вокруг запястья, там, где была полоса от наручников, параллельно друг другу вытатуированы пять тонких линий.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Коди, — что не на голове.

Рекс сокрушенно пожимает плечами:

— Я так и знал, что ты не оценишь. 

Коди смеется, а потом осторожно, бережно прикасается к каждой линии — сначала пальцами, потом губами — и говорит:

— Рад, что ты в порядке. 

Рекс серьезно и немного печально кивает ему перед тем, как улыбнуться и резкой неожиданной подсечкой опрокинуть Коди на кровать.


	11. Страх

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> лолканон, херт!Коди (прости меня, Коди!), самоповторы, никто так и не потрахался, помните предупреждение про клонов и стрессоустойчивость? Так вот, оно опять актуально).

Всей хваленой выдержки Коди хватает только на то, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли кого-нибудь еще в раздевалке и освежителе. Он быстрым шагом пересекает комнату, заглядывает за каждую перегородку — освежитель встречает его тишиной и привычной белизной стен, — возвращается и блокирует входную дверь. Просто на всякий случай.

И только после этого оборачивается к Рексу. 

— Коди? — в голосе Рекса звучит радость и беспокойство, — ты цел? А все твои?

Коди не отвечает. Он просто стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на Рекса, отмечая сразу все: два новых шрама, три огромных синяка на правом боку, чересчур напряженные мышцы плеч, свежие царапины... Сила, думает Коди, да как он их получает, если даже спит в броне. Вот уж точно, особый талант. 

Противное и скользкое чувство, прочно поселившееся в животе Коди после короткого разговора с коммандером Тано три часа назад, наконец слабеет, становится привычно незаметным. На теле Рекса почти нет повреждений — ладно, видимых и важных повреждений — и он, кажется, в порядке. Коди понимает это, а еще понимает, что Рекса после высадки как минимум один раз осматривал меддроид, на которого никак нельзя было повлиять улыбкой и уговорами. Даже Рекс не в силах убедить железяку. И если его отпустили — значит, все нормально, он цел, действительно цел. 

Коди понимает, правда. Но не может перестать смотреть. 

Два новых шрама, три огромных синяка на правом боку, чересчур напряженные мышцы плеч, свежие царапины... 

Может быть, есть еще что-то. Может быть, он что-то пропускает. В конце концов, рядом со спидером Рекса взорвались два термодетонатора. Броня клонов, конечно, была прочной, но. 

Но Коди должен быть внимательнее. Он не имеет права не заметить — если есть, что замечать. 

Два новых... 

— Коди? 

Он заставляет себя отвлечься, среагировать на голос, в котором явно прибавилось беспокойства, поднять голову и ответить, глядя Рексу прямо в глаза:

— Да. Все целы. 

— О, — Рекс улыбается, — отлично сработано. Минимум потерь, максимум...

Коди не дает ему договорить. 

Подходит, обхватывает двумя руками, прижимая к себе — еще недавно вывихнутую правую простреливает болью, да и Рекс шипит вряд ли от счастья, скорее от того, что Коди проезжается локтем прямо по его синякам — и целует, жадно, сильно, прихватывая зубами тонкую кожу губ Рекса. 

Рекс отвечает, стонет Коди в рот, сам подается ближе, будто втирается в его тело своим. От Рекса пахнет потом и пылью этой криффовой луны, у которой даже названия нет, только номер, и тяжелым, резко бьющим в нос запахом перегревшихся, расстрелянных до последнего заряда бластеров, а еще — стимами, и совсем-совсем немного кровью. 

Это отрезвляет Коди моментально. 

Он отстраняется, с усилием отводит от себя руки Рекса, не обращая внимания на его протестующий стон, сам шарит ладонями по шее, плечам, спине — никаких ран нет, он чувствует только гладкую теплую кожу. 

— Коди, — Рекс перехватывает его руки — сильные пальцы обхватывают запястья, фиксируя их, — и снова притягивает Коди к себе, не давая пошевелиться, — что случилось?

— Кровь, — пытается объяснить Коди. Ему нужно, чтобы Рекс его отпустил, нужно продолжить осмотр, — ты пахнешь кровью.

— Это не моя, — медленно произносит Рекс. Хватка на запястьях ослабевает, но не исчезает полностью. — Среди сепов в нашем секторе были не только дроиды. 

— А спидер?

— А что спидер? Детонаторы сработали метрах в семнадцати, меня только волной достало, — Рекс пожимает плечами, будто не понимая, о чем Коди беспокоится. — Все в норме, это, — он кивает на огромные черно-фиолетовые синяки на своем боку, — через день-два пройдет. Не вовремя, правда, еще чуть-чуть — и я бы достал Гривуса, слышишь, Коди? 

Коди слышит. 

Коди радуется — так нельзя, это неправильно, но он не может по-другому, — что Рекс Гривуса не достал. То есть, что Гривус не достал Рекса. 

Разлетевшемуся на части от ударной волны спидеру он теперь почти благодарен. 

— Болит? — Коди высвобождает одну руку из захвата Рекса, и на этот раз осторожно пробегает по самому краю гематом кончиками пальцев. 

— Не-а, — мотает головой Рекс. — Кикс меня из-под обломков вытащил и сразу повязку с бактой приложил. Хотел еще голову в нее засунуть, в бакту в смысле, не в повязку, но я не дался. 

Нужно улыбнуться.

Коди пытается, растягивает губы, поднимает уголки вверх, смотрит на Рекса — и видит, как тот мрачнеет. 

— Коди, я в порядке. Правда. У меня нет сотрясения, внутреннего кровотечения или чего-то такого. Даже дырок лишних нигде не появилось, как на Салукемае. Меня проверили дважды, сначала Кикс, потом меддроид здесь, на крейсере. Никаких проблем, только синяки. 

— Два новых шрама, три огромных синяка на правом боку, чересчур напряженные мышцы плеч, свежие царапины, — Коди чувствует, как сильно Рекс сжимает его руку, и понимает, что перечислил всё вслух. — Прости. 

Рекс ничего не говорит, только обнимает его, аккуратно, бережно, поднимает руку Коди — тот бездумно позволяет Рексу делать все, что угодно — и прижимает ее к запястью. 

— Считай. 

— Что?

— Считай пульс. Потом проверишь глаза, и что там еще? Давай, Коди, ты же хотел продолжить осмотр.

Он пытается. Считает пульс, слушает дыхание, проверяет температуру — сенсора нет, и поэтому Коди прикасается ко лбу Рекса ладонью. Она холодная и влажная от пота, так что результат проверки не точный, он даже не удовлетворительный, нужно отпустить Рекса, выйти из раздевалки и вернуться с меднабором. Сканеры, экспресс-анализаторы, еще лучше — медик, но без этого он, пожалуй, пока обойдется — стоит сделать все самому. 

Он отнимает дрожащую ладонь ото лба Рекса. 

Сердце Коди колотится так сильно, что это мешает ему дышать. 

Страх, вспоминает он, это называется страх, и ему нельзя поддаваться.

— Я не могу, — говорит Коди и замолкает, растерявшись. 

— Не можешь что? — Рекс рядом, все еще рядом, он стоит так близко, что Коди чувствует тепло его тела, видит, как расширяются — чуть-чуть, но все равно заметно — в глазах Рекса зрачки. 

Он пытается подобрать слова. 

— Коди, — Рекс заглядывает ему в лицо, — что ты не можешь?

Коди ненавидит этот вопрос, потому что короткое «не могу» в его голове расцветает примерно сотней вариантов продолжения. «Потерять — постоянно бояться — все время думать — ждать, когда все кончится — просто ждать» — слова поднимаются, словно растут из него, застревают в горле, рвутся все разом, но Коди отвечает только короткое:

— Ничего, — и тяжело опускается на низкую белую скамью, стоящую перед одинаковыми секциями шкафа. 

Ему кажется, что это он, а не Рекс, недавно упал со спидербайка, сбитый взрывной волной, что это у него болит все тело, слегка шумит в голове, и в груди что-то неприятно, тонко тянет, встает поперек, давит изнутри, распирая ребра.

Ему кажется — или это действительно было — что он не спал трое суток, и двести двенадцатый отправили на луну Р8901-Г сразу после Сарриша, не дав даже дня передышки. Про Сарриш думать нельзя, и Коди цепляется за название, то есть, идентификатор луны — произносить «Г» после номера странно, буква будто бы хочет исчезнуть, отвалиться, но Коди слишком хорошо, слишком четко запомнил номер, и воспроизводит его полностью несколько раз подряд. 

Ему кажется, что слова Рекса — тот стоит перед скамьей на коленях и говорит Коди что-то — доносятся словно сквозь стену. Звуки медленные, глухие, раздавленные. Прикосновений он не ощущает вовсе, хотя видит, и вроде бы даже понимает, что Рекс берет его за руку, помогая подняться и раздеться — пальцы Рекса снова лежат на его запястье, и это зрелище успокаивает Коди. 

Он приходит в себя под потоком теплой воды. 

Рекс стоит рядом, вплотную прижимаясь к спине, и держит его, обхватив руками поперек живота. Коди закрывает глаза и откидывает голову ему на плечо.

Он чувствует себя спокойным и пустым, как будто то, что было, тот холодный скользкий страх и оглушающая паника откатились от него, как волны, и оставили за собой только чуть размытый берег.

Рекс, наверное, что-то меняет в режиме работы освежителя, потому что вода перестает попадать на лицо почти сразу — теперь она мягко льется сбоку на уровне груди. 

— Отличная штука эти режимы, да? — Рекс целует Коди, неловко тычась губами в щеку, а потом заставляет его развернуться, но рук не разжимает. — Ты как? Вызвать меддроида? 

— Нет, все в порядке, — Коди улыбается, — слишком часто сегодня говорим это, как думаешь? 

— Точно, — Рекс снова берет его за руку, тянет на себя и говорит прямо в губы, — пора завязывать с преувеличениями. 

Коди хочет согласиться, хочет объяснить, что с ним произошло, хочет сказать, что просто слишком сильно беспокоился, и, случись что с Рексом, он... Слов наконец-то много, они простые и понятные, но Рекс не хочет слушать. Он целует Коди, скользит языком по губам, и, отвечая на поцелуй и выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям ладоней Рекса к своей спине, тот думает, что объяснения, пожалуй, подождут еще немного.


	12. Моменты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флафф. Бессмысленный, беспощадный и сахарный. И одеялки.

Рекс отлично знает, что в его мире изображения — это только ещё один способ передачи полезной в войне информации. Карты местности, планы заводов, ключевые точки энергетических станций, максимум — профили и ориентировки на самых важных сепов (хотя это лишнее; в конце концов, кто не знает, как выглядит Дуку или Вентресс?).

Всё только для дела. Ничего личного.

Разумный подход. Рациональный.

Рекс понимает: никто не предполагал, что солдатам армии, не имеющим, нет, не могущим иметь ничего особенного, понадобится что-то своё, совершенно отдельное. И всем — разное.

Не рассчитали. Бывает.

Он кривится.

Не то чтобы у них было много этого «особенного». Но кое-что есть.

Рекс прикрывает глаза, вспоминая.

Постоянно растущая горка трофеев у Чоппера — хранить целые дроидовские пальцы стало неудобно, и теперь он отламывает от них по кусочку, мелкому, но важному — с частью серийного номера, и всё планирует переделать при случае эти кусочки в именные пластины для братьев, которых в пятьсот первом уже нет.

Старый, потертый, со сцарапанной, еле видной красной меткой на боку, медпак у Кикса — он достался ему после Корика, и Рекс думал, что Кикс сразу же заменит его более новой моделью. Но Кикс, не участвовавший в боях ни на Кристофсисе, ни на Тете, пользуется медпаком до сих пор — только сканеры заменил — и никогда никому не даёт его в руки. Рекс не спрашивает, почему.

Маленькое и аккуратное, целиком вырезанное из какого-то синего камня кольцо у Хардкейса — тот хранит его в отдельном кармане на поясе и всегда — Рекс точно знает, каждый криффов раз — перед высадкой в месиво из дроидов, людей, бластерного огня и взрывающейся земли Хардкейс тянется к этому карману пальцами, подцепляет замок, но никогда не расстёгивает. Рекс помнит: Хардкейс позволит себе достать кольцо только после боя, повертит в пальцах, глядя, как под солнечными лучами на синем камне появляются светлые искорки, и спрячет обратно — до следующего раза.

Рекс улыбается.

Он привык обходиться без таких вещей, хранить в памяти — легкое, едва ощутимое прикосновение к плечу в переполненном другими клонами коридоре, тихую усмешку над старой, известной только двоим шуткой, тот по-особенному низкий голос, которым Коди произносит его имя. Маленькое и важное, то, что он прокручивает в голове каждый день. 

Всё это — лучше любых трофеев и предметов, Рекс знает это, но сейчас ему слишком хочется получить что-нибудь вещественное, понять, как это, когда изображение не просто передаёт информацию, а хранит что-то, имеющее значение для тебя.

Он тянется к маленькой чёрной коробочке и быстро делает снимок.

Коди вздрагивает, слыша тихий щелчок, на мгновение отрывает голову от подушки, смотрит на Рекса сонным взглядом, а потом бормочет что-то неразборчивое, но очень похожее на «иди сюда», и засыпает снова.

Рекс сливает голофото на свой личный чип, купленный в прошлой увольнительной у одного из торговцев с нижних уровней, и аккуратно вставляет его в датапад. Он просто проверит, как всё получилось, и ляжет обратно в постель, где в ворохе подушек и одеял негромко сопит Коди. 

Экран мерцает раз, другой, и голофото наконец загружается.

На нём — Коди, лежащий на животе и обнимающий руками подушку. По его спине, прямо по позвоночнику, проходит, словно высветляя смуглую кожу, яркий луч света. Рекс сравнивает его с отблесками ламп на стенах комнаты и думает, что это похоже на настоящее солнце — не палящий шар в небе Рилота или Джеонозиса, а красивое, яркое и ласковое солнце, которое он видел на Набу.

Он рассеяно водит по экрану датапада пальцем, повторяя контуры луча, а потом вытаскивает чип, прячет его — отличный пример, спасибо, Хардкейс — в мелкий карман на поясе, и, уже лёжа в постели и обнимая тёплого, расслабленного после короткого сна Коди, думает, что хотел бы когда-нибудь оказаться на Набу вместе с ним.


	13. Нарушать приказы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Днище-печаль, пост-приказ (но всё будет хорошо, когда-нибудь), случайная встреча в бою на какой-то безымянной планете.

Коди помнит, что впервые пошел на сознательное нарушение приказа в тот же день, когда познакомился с Рексом. Он не уверен, что именно сделал — не доложил о прогулке после отбоя или о попытке скачать что-то запрещенное из Голонета — но точно знает, что нарушение было не единственным.

Совсем не единственным.

***

На клонах-дезертирах, попавшихся им вместе с несколькими местными во время прочесывания леса, все еще надета стандартная броня ВАР. От этого становится только хуже — нельзя забыть, что стреляешь по своим.

Паршиво, но Коди уже почти привык. Почти. Все нормально, пока не начинаешь думать.

Он очень старается.

Бластерный заряд пролетает совсем близко, чуть не задевая шлем, и Коди привычно уклоняется, отступает чуть назад, ища временное укрытие за деревьями.

Бой идет прямо перед ним, и там, в мешанине белого с белым на секунду вдруг мелькает синее оплечье. Это может быть кто угодно, но Коди отдает приказ прекратить огонь и перегруппироваться раньше, чем понимает, что, собственно, сказал.

Позиция у его взвода действительно неудачная, они застряли в низине, которая прекрасно просматривается с холма, занятого противником. Именно это его и спасает — взвод не задает вопросов, и в комлинке слышно, что ни у одного из клонов — штурмовиков, поправляет себя Коди — после его слов даже не меняется ритм дыхания. Они подчиняются беспрекословно.

Хорошо. Значит, он выиграл время.

На внутришлемном дисплее гаснут и вспыхивают точки, оповещая его о перемещениях солдат, но Коди не обращает на них внимания, вместо этого стараясь уследить за растерянными, бросившимися врассыпную людьми и клонами-дезертирами, которые пытаются организовать на холме круговую оборону.

Он до рези в глазах вглядывается в мельтешащие вверху фигуры.

Ищет.

Ищет.

Ищет.

Но шлем с такими знакомыми глазами джейга, ставшими, кажется, ярче — подрисовал он их, что ли — неожиданно возникает справа от него. 

Совсем рядом. 

Коди переключает комлинк, настраивая его на частоту старого ВАР-овского канала, не используемого Империей уже несколько месяцев, и без помех, чисто и ясно слышит спокойный голос Рекса:

— Коммандер.

— Капитан, — а, к стангу, к ранкору под хвост, думает Коди, и пробует еще раз, совсем другим тоном произнося короткое: — Рекс.

— Теперь веришь? — спрашивает Рекс зло, и сейчас совсем не время и уж точно не место для таких разговоров, но Коди понимает — вполне вероятно, другого не будет. Вообще. И поэтому отвечает, насколько может ровно:

— Верю. Я рад, что ты жив.

— Это, — Рекс оглядывается, а потом хватает Коди за руку и тащит за собой вглубь окружающего низину с трех сторон леса, — может быть ненадолго.

— Стой, — Коди останавливается, отказываясь идти дальше, но руку Рекса из своей не выпускает. Он не может ничего почувствовать сквозь два слоя бронированной ткани перчаток, но какая, к файрфеку, разница, если это — Рекс. Здесь — Рекс.

И его надо вытаскивать.

Тот разжимает ладонь сам, встает напротив Коди, скрестив руки на груди.

— Сразу застрелишь или спросишь что?

Лицо Рекса скрыто шлемом, но Коди и не видя его знает, как тот смотрит сейчас — зло и упрямо, так, словно действительно думает, что Коди может в него выстрелить.

Коди — должен.

У Коди есть приказ.

Коди самому Императору готов ответить, куда тому стоит засунуть такие приказы.

— Мои люди сейчас окружают вашу высоту, — говорит Коди, проверяя батарею своей диси, — у меня осталось заряда примерно на пятьдесят выстрелов, у остальных — по столько же, если не меньше. Пока нас тридцать шесть, но, — он замирает на мгновение, прислушиваясь ко второй линии в комлинке шлема, — Джай уже сообщил о дезертирах и запрашивает подкрепление. Расчетное время прибытия — пятнадцать минут.

— Коди, — Рекс опускает руки, расслабляется весь, разом, а Коди просто смотрит на него во все глаза, не замечая значков, мерцающих на дисплее, не замечая вообще ничего, потому что.

Нет, эту мысль лучше не развивать.

— Коди, — снова зовет Рекс, и его голос звучит гораздо мягче, чем раньше, — мы вытащим всех. Идем, нам надо…

Коди требуется вся сила воли, чтобы просто остаться на месте. Они не уйдут вдвоем, потому что всегда должен быть кто-то, кто прикрывает отступление, и он уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом Рексу — напомнить Рексу, который знает это не хуже, просто не хочет вспоминать, — как на внутришлемном дисплее возникает новая траектория движения. Коди резко разворачивается и видит, как между разлапистых кривых деревьев, растущих неподалеку, мелькает длинная коричневая туника джедая.

Рекс снова вцепляется в его руку, и Коди понимает, правда, понимает почему, но дело не в приказах вообще и не в одном конкретном приказе в частности. Дело в том, что другого шанса у них не будет.

Коди надеется, что Рекс поймет его правильно.

Он мягко, но быстро высвобождается из захвата, перебивает пытающегося что-то сказать Рекса и отрывисто бросает в комлинк:

— Уводи людей. И найди меня — потом, позже. Как-нибудь.

— Нет.

— Мы его не догоним, — Коди вскидывает диси и стреляет, особо не целясь. Бластерный заряд, отбитый световым мечом, вскользь чиркает по наплечнику, и в следующее мгновение Коди уже лежит на упругой сырой земле, придавленный телом Рекса.

— Не шевелись, — Рекс снова злится, это слышно даже по тому, как меняется его манера говорить, какими резкими и четкими становятся слова, — какого файрфека?

Больше всего на свете Коди хочет стащить с него — и с себя — эти криффовы ведра, и посмотреть на Рекса, просто так, спокойно и прямо, не торопясь и не отводя взгляд.

И поцеловать. Он очень-очень хочет его поцеловать.

Позже, обещает себе Коди. Я сделаю это позже.

— Мы его не догоним, — медленно повторяет он и с усилием спихивает Рекса с себя, — но отсюда оттянемся. Уводи своих людей, и местных забери. До подхода подкрепления, — Коди сверяется с хроно, — максимум двенадцать минут. Иди.

— Коди.

— Иди, ну! — он поднимается, хлопает Рекса по плечу и, уже выходя из-под деревьев на открытое пространство низины, слышит тихое:

— Увидимся на той стороне.

— На той стороне, — эхом отвечает он в замолкший комлинк, а потом переключается на канал своего взвода.

***

Лежа в своем отсеке на крейсере и глядя в темный низкий потолок, Коди думает, что нарушать приказы — просто.

Главное — знать, зачем.


	14. Корусант

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Очередная версия постприказа, Коди/Рекс и Асока, хэдканон на хэдканоне, мягкий ангст и разговоры, PG-13 за один поцелуй, а вообще это джен).

Смотреть на неё Коди было... неудобно. 

Уже не стыдно, нет, в конце концов, Рекс бесконечным — и очень убедительным — повторением одного и того же на разные лады почти сумел доказать Коди, что его вины не было ни в чём: ни в Приказе, ни в том, что он подчинился, и уж тем более ни в том, что было после. 

«Посмотри, — говорил Рекс, протягивая Коди на раскрытой ладони маленький тёмно-жёлтый чип, металл которого уже начал разрушаться, — виновата такая же штука у тебя в голове. Не ты». 

Коди кивал и соглашался, думая про себя, что службу в Имперском Штурмовом он выбрал без всякого чипа. И что на Кашиике, на Рилоте, даже на Нар Шаддаа охотился за выжившими джедаями тоже сам. Всё — сам. Никто его не заставлял. 

Нужно уметь отвечать за свои поступки, верно? 

Мысль билась в голове, чёткая, ясная, никак не хотела уходить; Коди казалось, что она была буквально написана у него на лице в тот момент, когда он наконец набрался смелости и поднял глаза на девушку, сидящую напротив.

Асока Тано мягко улыбнулась ему. 

— Непросто, правда?

— Что? – Коди замялся, не зная, как теперь нужно обращаться к ней, не коммандером же называть, в самом деле.

— Да всё, — она обвела рукой крошечную комнату, в которой сейчас кроме них никого не было, — всё это. И ещё, — она прищурилась, лукаво, почти по-настоящему весело, а потом подмигнула Коди и сказала: — просто Асока. В смысле, зови меня просто Асокой, договорились?

— Договорились, — Коди заставил себя улыбнуться: она же джедай, она умеет видеть такие вещи, и в этом нет ничего страшного, — Асока.

Вернувшийся через десять минут Рекс нашёл их сидящими в спокойном, дружелюбном молчании.

***

Они жили у Асоки уже четыре недели.

Рекс говорил, что надо потерпеть, не пытаться улететь с Корусанта сейчас, а выждать, пока не схлынет очередная волна проверок. Невисек, в одном из районов которого и находилась маленькая квартирка Асоки, штурмовики обходили стороной, но высовываться за его пределы Коди и Рекс не рисковали. Слишком свежими были воспоминания о том, как в одном из баров, который был всего лишь тремя уровнями выше, они чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулись с Блаем, затянутым в строгую форму имперского бюро безопасности. Он не искал их, он вообще никого не искал – просто сидел за стойкой и методично, почти не меняясь в лице, опрокидывал в себя один стакан кореллианского за другим, но Коди, увидев его, всё равно замер на пороге, так резко, что Рекс налетел на него, не успев остановиться. Повезло, что тогда они смогли уйти незамеченными. В том, что Блай бы про них молчать не стал, Коди почему-то не сомневался.

После этого даже Рекс признал, что стоит, наверное, всё-таки быть осторожней.

Признал — и пропал на восемь дней, предупредив только, что на связь выходить будет сам, потому что «с этим типом, который мне нужен, встретиться не так-то просто, и он очень подозрительный, пискнет комлинк не вовремя — и нашим планам конец, понимаешь, Коди?».

Коди понимал.

Он сидел тихо, не рисковал, не бродил нигде, кроме самого центра Невисека, и, конечно, не пытался первым выйти на связь — только постоянно держал передатчик включенным и раз в полчаса, как по расписанию, которого на самом деле не существовало, проверял входящие сообщения на датападе.

Рекс писал или звонил раз в сутки. Короткое, чуть виноватое «всё нормально» почти не успокаивало Коди, не избавляло от неприятного, тянущего чувства где-то в груди. Коди смеялся сам над собой — в том, чем сейчас занимался Рекс, опасности было столько же, сколько в любой из их миссий во время войны, но тогда (на этой мысли улыбка пропадала с лица Коди так же резко, как и появлялась) — тогда страх был совсем другим.

Честным, думал Коди, меряя шагами маленькую, почти пустую, не считая толстого матраса на полу и старого стола с неудобным, но прочным стулом, комнату.

Простым, вспоминал он, замирая на кухне с кружкой кафа в руке и глядя, как на стене соседнего дома расцветает розовым и фиолетовым реклама новой кантины.

Понятным, повторял он про себя, невольно слушая, как за стеной и, кажется, прямо над ним тоже, лающе переругиваются несколько ботанов.

С тем страхом, решал он каждое новое утро, справиться было легче.

***

Асока возвращалась по вечерам, проходила мимо него, устало улыбаясь, во вторую комнату и, кажется, падала на диван. Кажется — потому что Коди не знал наверняка, не решался зайти и проверить, только готовил ровно через два часа — она всегда выходила, как будто у нее тоже было важное, неизменное расписание — пару кружек крепкого и сладкого кафа, в которое Асоке доливал подогретого молока банты (морщась, потому что, по мнению Коди, пить это было решительно невозможно). Асока снова улыбалась, на этот раз благодарно и чуть живее, чем раньше, принимала из его рук кружку, делала три больших глотка и начинала говорить — обо всём подряд, с того же места, где закончила накануне, сбиваясь, путаясь, и ничего не объясняя.

Она говорила с Коди так, словно он был её другом, самым давним, самым близким, который знал о её жизни столько же, сколько она сама — и всё равно был рад услышать о ней снова.

Она говорила про «Синий призрак» и про Падме, про Энакина и его весёлое, безбашенное бесстрашие, про Рекса и пятьсот первый, про Эхо и Файвза, про Догму, про Хардкейса, про Кикса и Джесси, про…

Она говорила и говорила, потому что помнила их всех; говорила — и ничего не ждала от Коди. И, может быть, именно поэтому на пятый день он наконец-то начал ей отвечать.

***

— …и генерал, сделав очень серьёзное лицо…

— И предварительно забрав у тебя свой меч, — фыркнула Асока.

— И предварительно забрав у меня свой меч, — кивнул Коди, — поручил мне найти источник этого сигнала. Мало ли, что это за сигнал, может кто-то передаёт данные сепам, про Слика ещё напомнил, про уровень секретности, чтобы я никому, кроме Рекса, ничего не говорил.

— А ты что?

— А что я, — Коди покачнулся на стуле, откинул голову назад, чувствуя затылком твёрдую прохладу стены, — нашёл Рекса, заставил его перенастраивать передатчики. А потом пошёл в казармы батальона.

— Ой.

— Так точно. В смысле, — он улыбнулся, взглянув на Асоку, — лучше и сказать нельзя. Грегор отдал сам, правда, припоминал мне это… Ну сколько был с нами, столько и припоминал, — Коди пожал плечами. — Вули краснел, как последний шайни, но в конце концов принёс четыре. Четыре незарегистрированных передатчика. Где он их хранил и зачем ему столько, до сих пор не знаю.

— А Ваксер с Бойлом?

— У них — ты только не смейся — ещё и голопроектор был. Полный комплект.

— Отдали?

— Пришлось, хотя мы потом всё перенастроили и вернули, — ответил ей появившийся в дверях Рекс, — но попробовали бы они не отдать, детка, ты бы видела, какое у него, — он кивком головы показал на Коди, одновременно сбрасывая прямо на пол старую и очень грязную куртку, — бывает лицо, когда ему что-то нужно. Его генералы боялись, не то что батальон. 

Асока засмеялась:

— Могу себе представить.

— Да уж, — задумчиво протянул Рекс, поглядывая то на неё, то на самого Коди, — если он начал рассказывать тебе старые байки, то наверное можешь.

Коди молча смотрел на него, отмечая всё сразу: запавшие, чёрные круги под глазами, бледное, почти серое от усталости лицо, неправильную — обычно Рекс стоял не так — позу, левую руку, согнутую в локте и защищавшую наверняка повреждённые рёбра. А ещё довольную ухмылку, обозначившуюся в уголках губ.

— Всё получилось? — спросил он, вставая с жалобно скрипнувшего стула и подходя вплотную к Рексу, — всё хорошо?

— Всё получилось, — эхом отозвался Рекс, обнимая его, — и всё хорошо.

Асока подмигнула Коди из-за спины Рекса и тихо вышла из кухни, оставляя их вдвоём.

Он будет скучать по ней. Очень.

— Коди, эй, — Рекс прижался ближе, забрался горячими ладонями под рубашку, — я договорился. Мы улетаем отсюда через три дня.

— Отсюда — это с Корусанта?

— С Корусанта, — тёплые губы тронули шею, легко, едва ощутимо, — и прямо из Невисека. Меня свели с одним парнем с Кореллии, он отвезёт нас к Грегору и Вольфе, а потом вернётся, — Рекс отстранился на мгновение и довольно улыбнулся, — и заберёт Асоку, когда она здесь закончит.

Три дня.

Коди поднял руку и медленно коснулся правого виска — там, где под кожей и костями черепа, встроенный прямо в мозг, всё ещё существовал крошечный ингибиторный чип.

Три дня — и его наконец-то вытащат.

Рекс осторожно отвёл руку Коди от головы, а затем взял его лицо в ладони, поцеловал — медленно, ласково, бережно — и пробормотал, почти задевая губами губы Коди:

— Три дня — это совсем недолго.

— Недолго, — согласился Коди перед тем, как снова поцеловать его.


End file.
